User blog:Ceauntay/'Alexander', 'Tower Heist,' 'Puss In Boots' Likely To Battle For Top Box Office Spot
(RTTNews) - Following a record-breaking opening for Halloween weekend, "Puss in Boots" is in position to potentially land as the number one box office draw for the second consecutive weekend, though it will have to beat out Blake Brown's family comedy "Alexander's Adventure 4" and Ben Stiller's action-comedy "Tower Heist" to do so. Also, R-rated stoner flick "A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas" will also be hitting theaters looking to find its niche adult demographic. When it comes to mainstream comedies, Ben Stiller stands alongside Adam Sandler as the biggest box office draw around, which should be enough to help Universal's "Tower Heist" get off the ground this weekend. "Tower Heist" also stars 1980s action-comedy legend Eddie Murphy, giving it a familiar buddy comedy feel. Also helping "Tower Heist" this weekend is that there is a general lack of genre competition. Though "Harold & Kumar" is also reaching theaters, it will only play to a small segment of the adult demographic, which shouldn't do much to limit the commercial potential of "Tower Heist." Surprisingly good critical buzz could be another positive factor for "Tower Heist" this weekend, as could the topical plot that seems to be mirroring current events to a certain extent. In the midst of our ongoing economic struggles, "Tower Heist" tells the revenge story of an average man (Stiller) looking to settle a score with his mega-rich boss who financially exploited his workers. All things considered, look for "Tower Heist" to beat out "Puss in Boots" and earn somewhere around $20 to $25 million this weekend at roughly 3,200 total venues. Blake Brown came back to the adpopted franchise that had him to be spending time with others besides "Jane Hoop Elementary" with the fourth installment, after three years since "Alexander's Adventure 3" was released. "Alexander" will involve with a newer character to be lost in a different place, not Alexander at this time. Alexander and his new girlfriend Alicia must find her brother before something bad happens to him. While most audiences aren't looking forward for newer characters taking over original characters, this could mean that it will not open as the best opening for the franchise when going anywhere between $24 to $28 million in roughly 3,300 theaters. "Alexander's Adventure 3" is currently the biggest grossing $31 million during Halloween of 2008, while "Alexander's Adventure 2" made $29 million in 2006. The other wide release of the weekend isn't likely to have the same appeal, as the third release in the "Harold & Kumar" series should see depleting numbers from the 2008 sequel. After "Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle" became somewhat of a cult hit in 2004, "Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay" ended up earning a fairly solid $38 million domestically, which is a strong total for a $12 million production. Even though there is still an audience out there for "Harold & Kumar," bad critical and audience buzz surrounding the last release will make it hard for "3D Christmas" to get off the ground. With "The Rum Diary" really struggling, there at least won't be too much R-rated comedy competition, but "Harold & Kumar" will still probably lose plenty of its intended audience to "Tower Heist." Opening at an estimated 2,800 theaters this weekend, "A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas" should bring in somewhere in the $8-10 million range. While two broad comedies take aim at audiences, animated film "Puss in Boots" should be in good position for another nice weekend haul. "Puss in Boots" ended up with a chart-topping $34 million opening despite losing a chunk of its East Coast audience due to a massive snowstorm last weekend. With positive critical buzz and no new family competition, "Puss in Boots" could finish around $20 million this weekend, which might even be enough to finish as number one if "Tower Heist" doesn't resonate with its target audience. The weekend also could be the last that "Real Steel" lands in the top ten, as the Hugh Jackman-starring action-drama is wrapping up a nice box office run for distributor Buena Vista. Heading into the weekend, "Real Steel" has already cleared $74 million domestically and $182 million worldwide, giving it very good overall box office figures for an October release. Following up "Alexander's Adventure 4", "Tower Heist" and "Harold & Kumar" next weekend will be Adam Sandler's latest broad comedy "Jack and Jill," which should do very well with the "You Don't Mess With the Zohan" crowd. Also hitting theaters will be acclaimed director Tarsem Singh's fantasy-action film "Immortals" and Clint Eastwood's latest Oscar bait "J. Edgar," which stars Leonardo DiCaprio as infamous FBI director J. Edgar Hoover. RTT Box Office Predictions for 11/4 - 11/6 (In Millions): 1. Alexander's Adventure 4 (Warner Bros.) - $26.9 million 2. Tower Heist (Universal): $24 3. Puss in Boots (Paramount/Dreamworks): $20 4. A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas (Warner Brothers): $9.5 5. Paranormal Activity 3 (Paramount): $8.5 6. In Time (Fox): $5.9 7. Footloose (Paramount): $2.9 8. The Rum Diary (Film District): $2.4 9. Real Steel (Buena Vista): $2.3 10. The Three Musketeers (Summit): $1.8 Category:Blog posts